1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens cleaning apparatus and method and a recycling apparatus and method for a lens-fitted photo film unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lens cleaning apparatus and method in which a taking lens of a used lens-fitted photo film unit can be effectively cleaned for the purpose of recycling, and a recycling apparatus and method for a lens-fitted photo film unit.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
Lens-fitted photo film units of various kinds are sold in the market. Each lens-fitted photo film unit is pre-loaded with photo film, and incorporates a simple structure for taking an exposure. The lens-fitted photo film unit is constituted by various parts including a main body, an exposure unit, an electronic flash unit, a front cover, a rear cover and an outer belt. The main body is loaded with the photo film. The exposure unit is a component provided with a taking lens and a shutter mechanism. The flash unit includes a flash circuit and a flash emitter. The front cover covers a front face of the main body. The rear cover covers a rear face of the main body. The outer belt is wound about and attached to the front and rear covers.
The lens-fitted photo film unit, after a user forwards it to a photo laboratory for development and printing, is withdrawn collectively in a great scale, and recycled in recycling factories of each manufacturer. To be precise, the front and rear covers are likely to have considerable dirt or scratches on the outside of the lens-fitted photo film unit, and are collapsed and pelletized to be reused as raw material for plastic parts. The main body, the exposure unit and the flash unit mounted on the main body are also reused after being subjected to cleaning and inspection.
The taking lens is always located in an outer face of the lens-fitted photo film unit, and is also likely to have dust or scratches. However the taking lens is cleaned and reused, chiefly because of its higher cost than other plastic parts of the lens-fitted photo film unit. The taking lens is cleaned by use of ultrasonic waves after being removed from the exposure unit. In general, most of the dirt or dust of the taking lens is located only on its surface. JP-A 10-62915 suggests a device for cleaning the taking lens mounted on the exposure unit for the purpose of reducing the recycling cost. A cleaning head is used with a cleaning tape, and the cleaning head causes the cleaning tape to wipe the taking lens on the exposure unit.
To clean the taking lens as mounted on the exposure unit, a cleaning head is rotated while tension is applied to the cleaning tape. However this method has a shortcoming in that the entirety of the cleaning device must be rotated or that the exposure unit on a pallet must be rotated. A cost for relevant recycling equipments is high due to the structural complexity.
To feed the cleaning tape in a continuous shape by a predetermined length, a dancer roller, a photoelectric sensor and the like are used, the sensor detecting a moved position of the dancer roller. But if a cleaning apparatus is provided with those mechanisms, a recycling cost of the lens-fitted photo film unit is further increased.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a lens cleaning apparatus and method in which a taking lens of a used lens-fitted photo film unit can be effectively cleaned, and a recycling apparatus and method for a lens-fitted photo film unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recycling apparatus and method for a lens-fitted photo film unit in which mechanical parts of the lens-fitted photo film unit can be readjusted efficiently and effectively at a low cost for recycling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a recycling apparatus and method for a lens-fitted photo film unit in which its cassette shutter closing mechanism can be readjusted effectively for recycling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recycling apparatus and method for a lens-fitted photo film unit in which a resilient member incorporated therein can be inspected effectively for recycling.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a recycling apparatus and method for a lens-fitted photo film unit in which its frame counter mechanism can be readjusted effectively for recycling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recycling apparatus and method for a lens-fitted photo film unit in which inspecting/readjusting processes can be protected from influences of dust or particles created from cleaning processes.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a taking lens of a lens-fitted photo film unit is cleaned by the following steps. Loosened cleaning tape is opposed to the taking lens. A cleaning head is caused to press the cleaning tape against the taking lens. While the cleaning tape is pressed against the taking lens, the cleaning head is moved, to wipe the taking lens with the cleaning tape.
In a preferred embodiment, a tape feed unit is operable in a conveying step and a cleaning step alternately, the tape feed unit, when in the conveying step, conveys cleaning tape past a position of the taking lens, and when in the cleaning step, loosens a portion of the cleaning tape opposed to the taking lens. A cleaning head presses the cleaning tape against the taking lens and moves when the tape feed unit is in the cleaning step, to wipe the taking lens.
The tape feed unit includes a first roller disposed upstream from the cleaning head, the cleaning head being supplied with the cleaning tape after contact with the first roller. A second roller is disposed downstream from the cleaning head, the cleaning tape being withdrawn from the cleaning head before contact with the second roller. A cleaner holder is provided with the first and second rollers and the cleaning head is mounted thereon. A third roller is disposed between the,first roller and the cleaning head, for contacting the cleaning tape. A fourth roller is disposed between the second roller and the cleaning head, for contacting the cleaning tape. A moving mechanism moves the cleaner holder to a retracted position when in the conveying step, and to a cleaning position when in the cleaning step, wherein when the cleaner holder is in the retracted position, the cleaning head is located farther from the taking lens than the third and fourth rollers, and when the cleaner holder is in the cleaning position, the cleaning tape is loosened between the first and second rollers, and the cleaning head advances toward the taking lens relative to the third and fourth rollers, presses the loosened cleaning tape against the taking lens, and rotates back and forth.
Furthermore, there is a supply reel about which the cleaning tape being unused is wound in a roll form, and which supplies the first roller with the cleaning tape. A winder reel winds the cleaning tape from the second roller in a roll form. A stationary stand is disposed in a stationary manner, for supporting the cleaner holder movably, the stationary stand being provided with the third and fourth rollers mounted thereon.
Furthermore, a brush device is actuated before wiping with the cleaning head, for moving in contact with the taking lens to brush the taking lens.
Thus, by the use of the loosened cleaning tape, the taking lens of the used lens-fitted photo film unit can be effectively cleaned.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for a lens-fitted photo film unit is provided. The lens-fitted photo film unit includes a main body, having a cassette holder chamber and a roll holder chamber. A photo film cassette shell is contained in the cassette holder chamber. Photo film is previously drawn from the cassette shell, wound in a roll form, and contained in the roll holder chamber. A shutter mechanism is disposed in the main body, for providing a frame of the photo film with an exposure. A frame counter mechanism is disposed in the main body, has a train of numbers, for counting by designating a portion of the number train each time that the frame is exposed. A spool is contained in the cassette shell rotatably, for winding the photo film thereabout. A photo film passageway is formed in the cassette shell, for passage of the photo film being wound. A cassette shutter is disposed in the photo film passageway rotatably, for closing the photo film passageway openably. A cassette shutter closing mechanism is disposed in the main body, connected with the cassette shutter, and while the photo film is passed through the photo film passageway, shifted in a shutter opening position, for keeping the cassette shutter open, and after the photo film is entirely wound into the cassette shell, shifted in a shutter closing position, for closing the cassette shutter. The recycling apparatus includes a disassembly line for disassembling the lens-fitted photo film unit after removal of the cassette shell and the photo film, so as to obtain the main body with at least the cassette shutter closing mechanism and the frame counter mechanism. A closing mechanism setter device sets the cassette shutter closing mechanism in the shutter opening position. A counter setter device sets the frame counter mechanism in an initial position thereof, the frame counter mechanism, when in the initial position, designating an initial one of the numbers in the train.
By the construction that readjusts the cassette shutter closing mechanism and the frame counter mechanism, the mechanical parts of the lens-fitted photo film unit can be readjusted efficiently and effectively at a low cost for recycling.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the cassette shutter closing mechanism includes a cassette shutter closing member, disposed rotatably, and engaged with an axial end of the cassette shutter. The lens-fitted photo film unit further includes a bias member for biasing the cassette shutter closing member toward the shutter closing position. A lock lever is disposed in the main body in a pivotally movable manner, the lock lever, when in an opening shifted position, retaining the cassette shutter closing member in the shutter opening position, and when in a closing shifted position, allowing the cassette shutter closing member to rotate to the shutter closing position. A detection gear is disposed in the main body, has a toothed wheel portion and a cam wheel portion coaxial therewith, the toothed wheel portion being rotated in response to winding of the photo film by the frame, wherein the cam wheel portion, when offset from a predetermined rotational position, retains the lock lever in the opening shifted position, and when in the predetermined rotational position, allows the lock lever to rotate to the closing shifted position, the cam wheel portion comes in the predetermined rotational position when all frames of the photo film are wound. The closing mechanism setter device includes a closing member setter, operated for the main body positioned in a predetermined orientation, for rotating the cassette shutter closing member from the shutter closing position to the shutter opening position against the bias member, so as to open the cassette shutter. A lock lever setter swings the lock lever to the opening shifted position, to engage the lock lever with the cassette shutter closing member, so as to keep the cassette shutter closing member in the shutter opening position. A detection gear setter sets the detection gear in an initial rotational position by rotation thereof, the cam wheel portion being offset from the predetermined rotational position when the detection gear is in the initial rotational position.
In a preferred embodiment, a periphery of the toothed wheel portion has a toothed section and a toothless arc-shaped section, the toothed section, when in a predetermined meshing rotational position, being rotated by winding of the frame of the photo film, the toothless arc-shaped section being rotated to the meshing rotational position by winding of all frames of the photo film, for preventing the toothed wheel portion from rotating further. The detection gear setter rotates the toothed wheel portion to move the toothless arc-shaped section past the meshing rotational position, so as to set one end of the toothed section in the meshing rotational position, the detection gear thereby being set in the initial rotational position.
By the construction of setting positions of the cassette shutter closing member, the lock lever and the detection gear, the cassette shutter closing mechanism can be readjusted effectively for recycling.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the lens-fitted photo film unit further includes at least one outer cover mounted outside the main body. A resilient member is disposed in the main body and covered by the outer cover. Furthermore, a pick-up unit picks up the resilient member while the resilient member is partially uncovered externally after removal of the outer cover from the main body, to obtain shape information representing a shape of the resilient member. A comparator effects comparison to check whether the shape information is within a predetermined acceptable range. A discriminator determines that the resilient member is unacceptable if the shape information is outside the acceptable range, so as to discriminate the main body having the resilient member being unacceptable.
In a preferred embodiment, the lens-fitted photo film unit includes a one-toothed gear, having a single tooth, and rotated in response to winding of the frame of the photo film. A speed reduction gear is rotated by the single tooth. The cassette shutter closing mechanism includes a cassette shutter closing member, disposed rotatably, engaged with an axial end of the cassette shutter, and rotated to the shutter closing position by rotating force transmitted by the speed reduction gear. The resilient member is a plate spring associated with the speed reduction gear, the plate spring, when the speed reduction gear is disengaged from the single tooth, keeps the speed reduction gear rotationally stopped by pressing the speed reduction gear, and when the speed reduction gear is meshed with the single tooth, becomes deformed to allow the speed reduction gear to rotate. The disassembly line removes the one-toothed gear from the speed reduction gear before the pick-up unit operates.
By the construction for picking up the image of the resilient member and for evaluating the same, the resilient member can be inspected effectively for recycling.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the photo film has a train of perforations. The lens-fitted photo film unit includes a sprocket wheel, disposed in the main body, meshed with the perforations in the photo film, and rotated by a predetermined amount each time that the photo film is moved by the frame. A charge cam projection portion is disposed to be rotatable with the sprocket wheel. A shutter drive mechanism is disposed in the main body, shiftable between a charge state and a release state, shifted to the charge state by the charge cam projection portion in response to movement of the photo film by the frame, and shifted to the release state in response to a releasing operation, for driving the shutter mechanism. A drive gear is disposed to be rotatable with the sprocket wheel. The frame counter mechanism includes a rotatable counter disk provided with the number train. A stepping tooth train of plural stepping teeth are formed on a periphery of the counter disk, meshed with the drive gear, and rotated by the drive gear at a predetermined angle in response to movement of the photo film by the frame, for stepping the number train by one. The stepping tooth train includes a first tooth and a final tooth, the first tooth being meshed with the drive gear when the counter disk is in the initial position, and the final tooth is meshed with the drive gear when frames of the photo film are exposed to use up the photo film. A toothless arc-shaped portion is formed on the periphery of the counter disk, extended between the final and first teeth, for rendering the counter disk free from the drive gear when opposed to the drive gear. The counter setter device includes a counter setter, operated after the main body is positioned, for rotating the counter disk while the toothless arc-shaped portion is opposed to the drive gear, to cause the first tooth to contact the drive gear. A sprocket wheel setter rotates the sprocket wheel by the predetermined amount, to mesh the first tooth with the drive gear by rotation of the drive gear, so as to shift the shutter drive mechanism to the charge state. A first drive mechanism setter is operated after the sprocket wheel setter sets the sprocket wheel, for shifting the shutter drive mechanism to the release state.
In a preferred embodiment, the lens-fitted photo film unit further includes a sector-shaped lock portion, disposed on the counter disk, retained by a part of the shutter drive mechanism while the shutter dive mechanism is in a release state after all frames of the photo film is wound, for blocking rotation of the counter disk. Furthermore, a second drive mechanism setter shifts the shutter drive mechanism to the charge state before the counter setter rotates the counter disk, for unlocking the sector-shaped lock portion from the shutter drive mechanism.
Furthermore, a third drive mechanism setter is operated after the counter setter rotates the counter disk, for shifting the shutter drive mechanism to the release state.
By the construction for setting the positions of the counter disk, the sprocket wheel and the shutter drive mechanism, the frame counter mechanism can be readjusted effectively for recycling.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the lens-fitted photo film unit includes a taking lens, a viewfinder lens, and plural mechanical parts. The recycling apparatus includes an inspection line for inspecting operation of the mechanical parts. A cleaning line cleans at least the viewfinder lens. A conveyor conveys the lens-fitted photo film unit between the inspection line and the cleaning line.
In a preferred embodiment, the conveyor conveys the lens-fitted photo film unit from the inspection line to the cleaning line.
The lens-fitted photo film unit further includes a counter lens, mounted in the main body, for covering the frame counter mechanism in an externally observable manner and for enlarging an image thereof. The cleaning line includes a first cleaner for cleaning the taking lens. A second cleaner cleans the viewfinder lens. A first inspector optically inspects the viewfinder lens. A third cleaner cleans the counter lens. A second inspector optically inspects the counter lens.
By the construction with the cleaning line separate from the inspection line, inspecting/readjusting processes can be protected from influences of dust or particles created from cleaning processes.